U. S. Pat. No. 5,200,734 to Tieng-fu Lin, one of the co-inventors of this application disclosed a detecting and alarming system includes a main alarm circuit provided in a headquarter control center, at least a terminal alarm circuit provided at a local station, and at least a connecting loop conecting the main alarm circuit and each terminal alarm circuit, whereby upon a cutting or a shortcircuiting of the connecting loop between the headquarter control center and the local station, an alarm will be actuated for warning the breaking or shortcircuiting situation.
However, such a detecting and alarming system is merely used for gigantic security system, and not! suitable for a small alarm such as used in a handbag because it requires more complex structure and components of a large-scale security system as shown in the prior art.